


we move along with some new passion

by flyingthesky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "I hope you know what you're doing, Spencer," Brendon says, stretching out over the tarp lazily, "because Ryan will kill you otherwise.""It's fine, Brendon," Spencer says running a hand down Brendon's back, "You know the word."
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 4





	we move along with some new passion

"I hope you know what you're doing, Spencer," Brendon says, stretching out over the tarp lazily, "because Ryan will kill you otherwise."

"It's fine, Brendon," Spencer says running a hand down Brendon's back, "You know the word."

Brendon makes a sound that might be agreement. Spencer's not sure if it is, but he doesn't care that much, because Brendon is spread out on a hotel bed, pliant and relaxed. It'll be okay. Brendon knows that if he just says the word they'll stop. They'll stop and they'll cuddle and everything will be exactly like it usually is.

So Spencer lights the candle, praying that the smoke detector doesn't go off, and lets it melt. When it's ready, he tips it and watches it. The candle is red, because that's what happened to be around, and Brendon hisses when the first bit of wax hits his back. Spencer waits.

"Spencer."

It's soft, less of a word and more of an affirmation, and Spencer takes the cue. He tips the candle again, letting the wax fall. It's bright against the pale skin of Brendon's back and Spencer traces over the splatters gently. Brendon gasps at that, arches up into it.

Spencer stops, which makes Brendon whine. It turns into more of a gasp though, because Spencer tips the candle again and fuck. It's pretty. It's pretty, the way the red looks against Brendon's skin, and a little obscene. Spencer thinks that this will leave marks that scream his. Because Brendon is his and he likes when Brendon knows. Spencer concentrates on getting the spilled wax to spell out his name, a brand on Brendon. Working with the wax is a little messy, not very controlled, but it's legible in the end. Spencer blows out the candle and sets it aside, leaning down to kiss the marks.

"I love you," Spencer whispers into the skin of Brendon's back, "and you look good spread out like this. So pretty, Brendon, you have no idea."

Brendon moans, and Spencer traces the wax with kisses, fingers, motions only serving to work Brendon up more. He's squirming under Spencer now.

"Please," Brendon sobs.

"Please what?" Spencer whispers into his ear, "Use your words, Brendon. I know you can."

"Please, Spencer. I don't-"

"Shhhh," Spencer says.

He pulls Brendon up until he's sitting and wraps a hand around his cock, jacking him off slowly. Brendon goes easily, whimpering and leaning back into Spencer. The wax on Brendon's back rubs against Spencer, and it feels like someone trying to scrawl on him with crayon, but somehow Spencer doesn't mind. Doesn't care? He hugs Brendon a little closer.

"Come on, Brendon."

"Spencer, I -"

"Shhhh." Spencer kisses the nape of Brendon's neck. "It's okay. Come on, Brendon."

Brendon cries out, and then he's gone. They sit there like that, Spencer with his face buried in the space between Brendon's shoulder and his neck, before Spencer shifts and moves away. Brendon makes a sad, wanting noise, and Spencer presses a kiss to his temple.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

Spencer runs his fingers through Brendon's hair, gently, before getting up and grabbing the small bottle of baby oil, asprin, a glass of water, and a wet washcloth. Brendon is stretched out again, eyes closed and humming slightly. Spencer sits next to him, rubbing oil in and gently peeling away the wax. Brendon hisses every so often and Spencer runs his fingers over the area, quieting Brendon. When all the wax is off, there are red marks, slightly angry, and Brendon is almost asleep.

“Brendon,” Spencer says gently, “you need to get up really quick so I can put the tarp away.”

Brendon makes a disgruntled noise, shifting and moving to allow Spencer to wrap up the tarp. When that’s done, Spencer nudges Brendon into a sitting position again and makes sure he’s taken the aspirin. Brendon is mostly asleep on Spencer’s side by this point, eyes closed and breathing even, and Spencer lays him down gently. Brendon lets out a puff of breath, and Spencer presses a kiss to his forehead.

“C’mere,” Brendon says, slow and slurred, “Sp’ncer.”

“Sleep,” Spencer says as he curls around Brendon, “okay?”

There’s a mumble that’s unintelligible, and then Brendon’s breathing evens out and he’s dead to the world. Spencer’s not long after.


End file.
